Sprained
by iloveanime1322
Summary: What do you think will happen when Takumi gets hurt because of his loving Misa? Well, she will do what she always does. She will step up and do what she has to no matter what. And the alien is the same old pervert, but what will happen when something simple turns into something serious?
1. Sprained

"Takumi, how did you manage to do this?"

" _Well Prez, I did jump off the roof to go after that picture."_

"And you shouldn't have jumped."

" _Oh come on Prez, you wanted the picture so I had to get it for you._ "

"But you hurt your legs, got a cut on your back and you got a sprained wrist."

" _Well now Misa-chan has to take car of me. My wrist is in a brace for at least 2 more weeks."_

"Why do I have to do it?"

" _Aww, but Misa-chan, it was your fault I got hurt._?

"Hmmph. Whatever you alien."

Just my luck. I am going to be stuck with that pervert. It wasn't 'REALLY' my fault. If he had been more careful with that picture in the first place, I wouldn't have been so desperate. Why did work have to be so slow? I wanted to do something to get my mind off of what I would have to do later. Takumi was sitting at one of the tables sipping on a coffee. It was so weird to see him using his other hand.

Since Takumi had sprained his main wrist, he needed help with some day to day things that were going to be hard for him to do. My mother had decided for me, that I was going to stay with Takumi for the next week to help him.

I glanced toward the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost time to close. Shaking my head, I started to get the little bit of dishes cleared and cleaned. I wanted to make sure that manager didn't have to stay later.

Takumi stood up and started walking toward the back door. He looked at me and smiled. " _Hey Prez, I am going to wait outside while you finish up in here."_ I turned around and responded to him saying, "Okay you idiot. I will be done shortly."

Once I was finished and manager told me I could go home, I quickly changed out of my maid uniform and met Takumi outside. I had never been to his home before. I knew that he lived alone. We both walked in silence. It was chilly tonight and I had forgotten to bring my coat. Hugging myself, I glanced at Takumi. He was taking off his jacket.

"What are you doing?"

" _Misa-chan is cold, so I am giving her my jacket."_

"Don't do that you idiot. You will get cold then."

" _But I would rather be cold than let Misa-chan stay cold."_

"Fine, but don't complain when you catch a sickness."

He smiled as he kept walking. Sometimes he really did surprise me. His jacket was warm and I pulled it tighter around myself. I could see him grinning broadly and it ticked me off. We made it to his building finally and walked through the double doors. I let him lead the way and took in my surroundings.

The lobby was large, with seating and some beautiful paintings. We stepped into the elevator as I asked, "So what floor do you live on?" " _The top floor_ " was his reply. Of course. Silence ensconced us once again as we rode the lift to the top.

When we stepped into the hall, I noticed that the floor only had 4 apartments. He walked to apartment 12D and placed his key in the lock. Takumi stepped aside to allow me to enter. The room was dark but I could see well enough, thanks to the moonlight. The entire living room was facing a wall of windows. I could see a huge section of city below.

" _I am going to turn on the light Misa-chan._ " I thought I was ready, but the lights were rather bright and it shocked my senses. I turned to get a better look at the apartment. I had expected to enter a _boys_ apartment; dirty and cluttered.

Takumi's apartment was the exact opposite of what I had expected. The room was sleek, modern and immaculate. Artwork graced the walls but did not make it seem flashy. I couldn't hide my shock and Takumi was smiling like an idiot. " _Can't believe that I live here?"_ he asked.

"No I can't believe it. Did you hire a decorator?" The smile that Takumi flashed let me know that I had said something stupid. How was I to know that this alien had any kind of fashion sense at all? " _So Prez, are you ready to give me a bath?"_

If I had been eating or drinking, I would have choked to death. This alien grew three heads right in front of me. And no matter how hard I tried, I could not keep the blush from my cheeks. "You idiot... get your mind out of the gutter."

His smirk made me want to punch him. I turned back to the windows and managed to, in a strangled voice, say "Go do it yourself you pervert." Boy it was going to be a long week.

 **Okay, this is one that I kinda want some help with. I would like suggestions on what everyone would like to see next. I know it is short but that is because I don't want to go to far into it without some ideas. Please either review with your ideas or PM me and let me know. Thanks and I hope you like the start of this.**


	2. Day 1

One week. I just have to keep telling myself that. But why did it have to be this week of all weeks. This week is school break, so I will have to spend all my time taking care of that idiot. I had forgotten about break and was getting ready for school when Takumi came out of his room wearing a dress shirt that hung open on his chest. He smiled and said, " _Good morning Misa-chan. Aren't you glad we have no school?_ "

I cannot believe that I had forgotten. "Crap, I forgot about break. So what are you doing up then? And why are you only half dressed?" Takumi smiled his devious smirk and said, " _Misaaaa-Channnnn, I can't button this myself._ " That damn idiot probably could have managed with no problem but he knew how to push my buttons.

All I could do was sigh and walk over to him. Grabbing the sides of his shirt, I lined up the buttons and started to fasten them. My fingers slightly grazed his perfectly chiseled chest and a blush broke out on my face.

Of course, this pervert had to notice and said, " _Prez, you know you don't have to blush like that. You can touch me more if you like it so much."_ I am sure that my face lit up like a Christmas tree and I punched him in the stomach and walked off muttering, "Idiot pervert."

Takumi finished the last couple of buttons with only a slight amount of difficulty. My stomach growled so I began rummaging in the icebox and pantry to find ingredients for breakfast. I am a horrible cook and I am not afraid to admit it. There have been so many burned meals that there is no way to deny it. However, working at Maid Latte has helped me slightly.

I begin to pull out ingredients to make the only meal that I won't destroy; Omurice. Takumi has known me long enough that I could see the worried look in his eyes as I moved about the kitchen. He is leaning on the counter, ready to take action should anything get out of hand.

As I start plating the food, I am satisfied with how great that it looks and smells. I set the plates on the table and grab eating utensils to dig in. Takumi is sitting beside me, staring at his plate. "What's wrong? Did I not do a good job?" I am worried that he won't like my food. I can't make anything else. " _Misa-chan, I need you to feed me. I can't eat with this brace on._ "

How do I always manage to get stuck in these situations. Grabbing his fork, I stuff a huge bite into his mouth. Somehow he managed to not choke and he chewed with a delicate fervor. I do not know why, but the look on his face both pissed me off and made me blush. He was smiling as he chewed and those shining emerald eyes were twinkling like stars.

"What? What is that look for?" He grinned even wider and said, " _Breakfast just for me, cooked by my Misa-chan and now she is even feeding me. I am in heaven._ " I stood up and threw down his for. "Feed yourself with your hand if you can't use the utensil. I am going to make a phone call." With that, I turned and walked into the other room, slamming the door as I went.

I couldn't see the look on his face after my little outburst but I know he was probably grinning from ear to ear. Why did he have to frustrate me so much? I mean, I was here to take care of him after all.

Grabbing my phone off the nightstand, I flipped it open and quickly scrolled through my contacts until I came to managers number. I pressed call and waited until she answered. I was scheduled for a shift later that evening, but since there was no school, I thought that maybe she might need some extra help.

I had let her know last night that I would be taking care of Takumi for the week. When I told her I did not have school this week, instead of letting me come in and work some extra hours, she informed me that for the rest of the week I would be on paid vacation for the hours that I was scheduled.

That woman is such a romantic that she wanted me to spend as much time as possible with that alien. She said she didn't want to see me til next week, uttered a hasty goodbye and curtly hung up on me. Boy did that plan backfire. Frustrated, I picked up the nearest pillow and placed it over my face as I let out an annoyed yell. Thankfully the pillow muffled almost all the sound. I really needed to learn to keep my cool.

I clutched the knob of the bedroom door and turned it to let myself back into the living room. I still hadn't eaten and my stomach was telling me that I had better eat soon. Takumi was in the kitchen, slowly putting away the items used to make breakfast. "Leave that stuff there and I will put it away after I am finished eating." He stopped what he was doing, nodded and sat back down with me at the table.

I noticed his plate was empty so he could feed himself just fine. He looked at me with a genuine smile so I picked up my fork to start eating. " _Misa-chan, your food was very good. Thank you for making breakfast._ " Since I still had a mouth full of omelet, I just nodded. "So what did you have planned to do today?" I asked when I was finished with my bite.

" _Well since you asked, I would like to take you out to the movies if that is okay."_ His response caught me off guard and all I could do was stare. " _If you don't want to then that is fine. I will do anything as long as it is with my Misa._ "

"Oh shut up you pervert. I will go to the movies with you." I am sure that he had been expecting me to refuse because his lips slid up into a huge grin and he said " _Oh that is great. I will go get ready."_ With that, he was out of the room in a flash. I started to put away the food and get the dished cleared as I yelled, "If you need help, just let me know."

He stuck his head back out into the room and said, " _Misa-chan can help me anytime she wants._ " I grabbed the sponge off the counter and threw it at his head, barely missing him as he pulled his head back into his room and chuckled. "Oh Misa, what have you gotten yourself into? Day 1, here we come."

...

 **I know that these chapters are short, but I want to keep the options open as to where I am going to go with the story depending on the reviews. I hope that this chapter was okay and I used Violet167's suggestion for the no school! If there is anything else you would like to see, just comment and I will do my best to oblige. Thank you so much!**


	3. Day 1 continued

**Thank you guys for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Takumisa17 for the request. I hope that you like the jealousy! Keep sending me more ideas guys. I might just do one day a chapter now or I may split it up depending on requests and how well I can work things out in my own head.**

* * *

"As long as it isn't some mushy love story, I really don't care what we see."

Takumi was standing at the booth, looking through the movie list and trying to decide what I would like to see best. I really don't watch movies so I don't know what I would choose. Finally deciding, he told the attendant and passed over the required money in exchange for the tickets. We entered the building and the concession counter was right in front of us.

The smell of popcorn is he most prominent thing that I notice. This is my first time at the movies because I hate spending my money on frivolities. Takumi glanced at me and I scowled. What was he looking at?

Stepping up to the counter, he ordered a jumbo popcorn, a large soft drink and a package of Junior Mints. I pulled out my wallet and he gave me an evil look. " _What do you think you are doing?_ " he asked. "You paid for the tickets so I will pay for the snacks." was my reply.

" _I don't think so Misa-chan. I asked you to come with me so I will pay. But I do need you to carry some of this."_

 _"_ Hmmph." I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see who was behind me. "Excuse me for bothering you, but are you Ayuzawa Misaki by chance?" I nodded and was met with a large smile. This boy looked to be about my age. Something about him was familiar but it was hard to think.

"You probably don't remember me because it has been such a long time. My name is Shintani Hinata. We used to play together as kids." Realization struck me and I said, "Oh my goodness, Shintani? The last time I saw you, you were crying like a baby and was as plump as a plum." The boy standing in front of me smiled wider still and gave a small chuckle.

"Well I moved to live with my grandparents and learned to eat healthier and work hard. No more baby fat here." Takumi, who had been silent through this exchange, chose this moment to make his presence known. " _Misa-chan, we should be going in now. The movie will start soon."_

"Uh okay. Well Shintani, it was very nice seeing you again. I hope that you keep in touch."

"I certainly will Ayuzawa-chan. Goodbye."

Takumi handed me the popcorn and mints and began walking to the theater. We made our way in and chose seats that were close to eye level since there were very few seats occupied. Takumi was still silent and I could tell something was off. I started to ask him what was wrong when he looked over at me and smiled. He must have just been really focused so I decided to leave it alone.

There still wasn't many people in the room so I guess that he picked something less popular for this very reason. This guy is a total pervert. Taking a few pieces of popcorn, I settled back in my chair as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the movie.

I tried to focus on the screen and my attention was drawn back to Takumi. He had placed his arm across the back of my chair and had learned toward me. His eyes were on the screen and he acted as if this was completely normal. I turned back to the screen. I don't know why he has to be such a stupid alien.

I said yes when he asked me to the movie, so why did he have to act like it meant more than it really does? I notice a shadow below that is walking up to where we are sitting and I started to get nervous that someone would see us like this.

The shadow moved closer until the person sat down next to me. I glanced over and was surprised to see Shintani smiling at me. He winked and then turned his attention to the screen. I could tell that the exchange had not been missed by Takumi.

I glanced back up at the movie but my mind would not focus. I felt Takumi's arm tighten around my shoulder and I could tell he was getting frustrated. Why did he have to be so jealous? The tension was so thick that I felt like I was suffocating. Shrugging off Takumi's arm, I stood and walked out of the theater. I was not going to do this. I decided I would sit outside to let my head unravel these past few hours.

After a few minutes, Takumi came up beside me and sat down. He was blushing slightly and his eyes did not meet my own. " _I'm sorry Misa-chan. Forgive me?"_ He looked sincere so I said, "Let's just go back home. I want to go to bed early. My head hurts." He replied with " _Okay, lets go home._ "

Tomorrow would not come soon enough. Only 6 more days to go.


	4. Day 2

Laying in bed, I am still sleepy enough that I know I could go back to sleep. I would have if it hadn't been for the tapping that I have been hearing for the last 45 minutes. I finally make my eyes open and get out of bed. Today was starting early.

I decided that I would shower and get dressed before facing that stupid alien. As the water starts flowing, I step gingerly into the stall. Takumi may be strange, but at least he has good taste in a few things. The shower was equipped with full body jets that seem to just melt away stress.

My muscles finally begin to loosen so I clean my hair and body and turn off the water. I opened the door to the stall and I realize that I left my towel on the edge of the bed in the other room. I squeezed out as much water from my hair as possible so that I will not track too much water through the room. I opened the bathroom door and made a dash for the towel as I turn slightly in time to see Takumi standing in the doorway.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!"

I spun around and kicked the door shut in his face. Why did it have to be me? Why was I the one that had to take care of this idiot? Because it is your fault he is hurting, my inner voice said betraying me. I grabbed the towel and silently cursed myself for forgetting it in the first place. But that pervert should not have been in MY room either. Well, technically it is HIS room, my subconscious says again. Why am I wanting to even fight myself now?

Shaking my head, I decided to just get dressed and pretend like it never happened. Thirty minutes later, my hair is dry, I am dressed and I finally decide to brave going into the other room. As I enter the living space, the apartment is surprisingly quiet. I go into the kitchen and I notice a note sitting on the counter. I pick it up and begin to read.

Misa-chan,

I had came to your room to let you know that my doctor called and asked me to come in today, but then you streaked into the room and almost drop kicked the door into my nose, so I decided to leave you a note instead. I will be back later.

Takumi

P.S. - That view will stay with me forever. I hope my Misa-chan does as well.

I could feel my cheeks ignite at the last sentence and wadded up the dumb paper and threw it in the trash. What an idiot. But wasn't it the least bit enjoyable to see the look of shock on his face right before the door slammed? I punched the air as if my conscious were standing in front of me. What in the hell is up with these thoughts? Takumi Usui is a perverted alien that I have to take care of for now. But that's all that I am doing.

Swearing to myself yet again, I grabbed a box of cereal, milk, a bowl and a spoon and decided to eat something to take my mind off these idiotic thoughts that keep invading my mind. Aren't you even a little bit excited by him seeing you this morning? You know you are attracted to him. Why constantly deny what you feel?

My inner voice was starting to piss me off. Why would it keep saying these things? Of course I didn't enjoy him seeing me like that; it was embarrassing. I am here to take care of that alien, nothing more. I dug into my cereal and decided to think about something else. I wondered why Takumi's doctor would call him in. He had an appointment already scheduled for the end of the week, so why did he have to go in early?

Is there something worse that is wrong with him and he just didn't tell me? I pulled out my phone and found his name in my contacts. Pulling up text messaging, I typed, Is everything okay? Why did you have to go to the doctor early? I sent the message and set my phone on the counter.

After a few minutes, my alert sounded letting me know I had received a new text. I opened the message box and the subject just said, Can't talk right now. Will talk to you soon. ~T. Even in class and work, Takumi would always bug me with message and calls, so something was definitely wrong. I stood up and started to pace. What could be wrong with him? Did I cause this when he got hurt because of me?

My conscious decided to chime in one last time before remaining silent. So you do have feelings for him after all. UGH, that stupid alien...

 **Sorry guys, I know these chapters are short but that is why I am doing a part 2 for each day. I want to let people add requests for what they want to see next and it is easier for me to write shorter chapters since I work and take care of 2 kids. Let me know what you think. Also a note to peachplum, I do understand that italicizing Takumi's dialogue might seem a bit weird but I plan on adding extra characters and I want Takumi's speech to be the easiest to distinguish since he's such a cute hottie with a big heart. I could change it but i would alter the flow of how I wanted it originally so for now I am going to leave it. If anyone else fells it takes away from the story let me know and I might reconsider. Love you all!**


	5. Day 2 continued

I don't know why, but it felt as if it had only been a few minutes when I was being shook awake by Takumi. I had been sitting in an armchair, reading some random book that I pulled off of his shelf and I must have fallen asleep.

"Takumi, you're back. What time is it?"

"It is 9:30."

"But it was 9:15 when I text you."

"That as this morning Misa-chan."

"IT IS NIGHT ALREADY?"

"Yes, I am sorry that I was gone for so long."

"Oh my God Takumi, is everything okay? You told me you couldn't talk earlier. Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry your pretty head about me Misa-chan. I am an alien remember?"

Takumi stood up from the crouch he had been in and walked to the kitchen. I watched as he, one handed, expertly started pulling out pots and pans to cook dinner.

"Takumi, let me do that for you."

"Misa-chan, how about I cook for you tonight. I promise if I need help that I will let you know. You can even sit here and watch me to make sure I don't overdo it."

I stood up and walked to the island and sat down on one of the high back stools. I watched as he pulled out a plate of chopped vegetables, some eggs and rice. He scrambled the eggs with a fork and cooked them quickly. Once they were done, the pan was set aside and he grabbed a wok.

Adding a small amount of oil, Takumi started frying up the vegetables. Once they were cooked to his liking, he added the already cooked eggs and the rice from the bowl. He turned the heat down to low to keep the food warm as he pulled out a bottle of orange juice.

Seeing an opportunity to help, I went to the cabinet with the glasses and poured the drinks. Then I grabbed some chopsticks, plates and soy sauce and took them to the table. Takumi was setting dirty dishes in the sink so I turned off the stove, grabbed the wok and served some of the food on each of our plates. We sat down together in silence. The food was fantastic and I told him so.

"Thank you Misa-chan. I am sure that you have not eaten anything and I do not want you to get sick from hunger. If that happens, then who will take care of me?"

"Well it really looks like you don't need much help. I have not really done anything to help you since I got here."

"But that is not true. You made me breakfast yesterday, spent the whole day with me and you kept me company. That is a lot that you have done."

Silence ensued once more as we both ate. He wasn't wrong about me being hungry. Other than the bowl of cereal I had for breakfast this morning, I had not eaten today. I started thinking again about why the doctor had called Takumi in today.

"Hey, so why did the doctor call you in today?"

"He found some anomalies in my chart and so he needed to do some extra testing to see what was the cause. It was just routine."

"I can believe that, however you were gone the entire day Takumi. It has to be more serious."

"My doctor is very thorough. You don't need to worry about me. The new test results should be in by the time I go to my original appointment."

"Okay, but if it was something more serious, you would tell me right?"

"No. Because then my Misa-chan would worry and I want a smile on her beautiful face."

"Whatever you alien."

Takumi stook up and announced that he was tired and was going to get cleaned up and then go to bed. I told him goodnight as he left the room. Now I was left with dishes to wash and my thoughts about Takumi. What kind of anomaly would his doctor find that would cause him to order more testing? Why did this testing take all day? And why won't Takumi just tell me the answers that I want to hear?

Instead of doing these dishes, I decided to just go to bed. I wouldn't just probably end up breaking something with how angry I was anyway. Sulking, I made my way to my room and slammed the door.

"Stupid idiot."

I laid down in bed and my mind wandered to so many different possibilities that I didn't know what to think. Takumi could be deathly ill and just putting on an act. He could be dying of some incurable disease that would slowly eat away at his insides until there was nothing left. He could have a brain tumor and that was why he was such an alien. At the last thought, even though it would be horrible to find out that he did indeed have a tumor, it was also slightly amusing to think that could be why he acted the way he did.

There were just so many possibilities that it was hard to even put my finger on one that was the most logical. Takumi would either have to tell me, or I was going to beat it out of him. I mean, he did owe me after walking into my room this morning. So as sleep finally began to drag me under, I vowed that tomorrow, he would give me the answers that I was looking for.

 **Thank you for all your continued support. I am still taking some ideas for future chapters if anyone has an idea of what they would like to see. Message in reviews or pm me. I am loving writing this story on the fly. I will mostly post wed-sat because i work sun-tues. What will Misa do to Takumi to get him to talk? Shoot me a message if you have any ideas! Love you guys!**


	6. Day 3

I wanted to sleep in this morning, but my brain would not allow it. I decided I would shower early and then wash the dishes that I had left from the night before. Before my shower, I made sure to bring my towel with me this time. I did not want a repeat of yesterday.

As the warm water washed away the last dregs of drowsiness, I thought of how I was going to get some answers from Takumi. There was something wrong with that alien, and I was going to get down to the bottom of it.

I dressed in a light blue t-shirt and a blue jean pair of shorts with my strappy sandals and made my way to the kitchen. The living area was quiet and empty so I got to work cleaning up. There were very few dishes, so once I was done with those, I moved on to the counters. I had wiped down all the surfaces in the kitchen before I heard a noise from behind me. Turning, I came face to face with Takumi. I took a step back and greeted him good morning.

"Good morning yourself Misa-chan. What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to do something productive. How did you sleep?"

"I probably would have slept better if you had been in bed with me. I was too worried that you would stay mad at me forever."

"I would not sleep in the same bed with an alien but I am not mad at you."

"Does that mean my Misa-chan still loves me?"

"I don't love you, you idiot."

Takumi stuck his lip out in a pout and I punched him in the arm. He was so dumb sometimes. He grinned and moved to sit down at the bar. "So Misa-chan, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I was thinking, if you felt up to it, we could go out to breakfast this morning. We could visit Maid Latte."

"Aww, is my Misa-chan asking me out on a breakfast date? Yes, I would love to have breakfast with you."

"Don't read too much into it, I just don't want the kitchen dirty again. I just finished cleaning it."

"Okay, well I will go get ready then."

After he had left the room, I stared at his closed door. Had I really just asked him on a date? I just wanted to get out of the apartment and I missed my friends from work. And why not visit them and get breakfast as well? Maybe while we were out, I might be able to get some information out of him as well. I grabbed my purse and phone and sat them on the counter as I waited on Takumi to finish getting ready.

He came back into the room dressed in a shirt and khaki shorts and his trademark tussled hair. I felt my face heat up and I turned away to grab my things. We silently exited the apartment and made our way to the train station.

Once we boarded the train and it started moving, I was bumped from behind and I lost my balance. I reached out to find something to steady myself with and ended up with my hand in Takumis. He looked down at me and smiled.

Normally I would have jerked my hand away, but I finally had an idea of how I was going to get Takumi to answer my questions. So instead of jerking my hand away, I grabbed onto his tightly and looked away. I could feel Takumi's body bump against mine as the train moved and I could tell that his eyes were focused on me, but I did not let him know that I knew.

Once the train reached our stop, I started walking toward the exit with Takumi following on my heels. We walked hand in hand until we reached Maid Latte. I let go of his hand and turned the knob to enter the cafe.

As we walked across the threshold, we were greeted by my coworkers who yelled their Hi's to us as they continued helping their other customers. Manager seated us and asked to take our order. I decided I was going to step up and so I said, "Two omurice and a large banana shake with two straws, please."

I knew my face turned red and I could see the look of surprise on Takumi's face, but manager smiled broadly and walked toward the kitchen. When she was out of Takumi's sight, she turned to me and gave me a double thumbs up.

I looked up at Takumi and said, "How about after breakfast, we go for a walk through the park? It is a nice day today. Let's not waste it." Takumi's eyebrow shot up in a questioning glance but then said, "If Misa-chan wants to go for a walk, then there is no where else I would rather be."

 **I wonder what Misa might be trying to do. And how is Takumi going to handle what happens next? Will he tell Misa his secrets? Or will he turn it around and make her fall in love with him? Review if you have any ideas and let me know what you think about his chapter. Thanks all. Love you!**


	7. Day 3 continued

Our breakfast was delicious and we both finished quickly. We sat and talked about school and work and anything else that came to mind. I grabbed my straw to take a sip of the banana shake and Takumi moved his chair closer to me. He grabbed his straw to sip as well and I could feel my face warm.

I had purposefully asked for this to get him to lower his defenses, but it was still embarrassing. He smiled at me and I looked away. Across the room, manager was smiling broadly and talking to someone who looked my way. Aoi gave me an astonished and disgusted look and walked away.

Takumi cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to him. He had finished the shake so I asked him if he was ready to go. "Sure, just let me pay fro this and we will go." I punched him in his arm and stood up. "You will not pay for this. I asked you to come with me so it is my treat. When you take me out next time, then you can pay."

He smiled and said, "So you want to go out with me? Okay then, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I didn't say I WANTED to go out with you. Stop putting words in my mouth you idiot."

"Okay Misa-chan, as you wish. How about we just go for that walk?"

"let me take care of this really quick."

I went and found manager to pay. She put her hand up and said, "No Misa-chan, I am not charging you. You work here an you guys are just so cute, there is no way I could take your money. Go have fun with that cutie!"

I knew from experience that when she made up her mind, she would not change it for any reason. I gave her a hug and made my way back to Takumi. "Let's go." He followed me out the door and into the sunshine.

There was a park not far from Maid Latte, so we made our way there on foot. I glanced at Takumi and he seemed to be content. He had a small grin on his face and he seemed to be relaxed in my company. He stopped near the pond and leaned on the railing surrounding it.

I stopped beside him and scanned the water. Takumi grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. I was so caught off guard that for a moment, all I could do was let him hold me. When I finally came to my senses, I pushed away from him. "What do you think you are doing you pervert?"

"It is such a nice day hat I wanted to thank my Misa-chan for inviting me to spend time with her."

"You know you could have just said thank you."

"But only saying thank you isn't enough to express just how happy I really am. So I decided to show you instead."

Sometimes he says some of the silliest things. I started walking again and he fell into step beside me. I decided, now would be the best time to try and get some of my questions answered. Ahead of us was a bench that was shaded by trees and overlooked the water. I walked to the bench and sat down. Takumi followed and sat very close to me. I loved slightly and focused my attention on him.

"So Takumi, I know you told me not to worry about you, but I am still uneasy about the extra testing that your doctor ordered. Did he say what exactly was worrying him?"

"Nope, he just said there were anomalies that he wanted to check out. If it was really important, I would tell you Misa-chan."

"But are you sure that it isn't serious? I mean, maybe he gave you subtle hints. What exactly did he..."

Takumi grabbed my shoulder and spun me toward him. He reached up and took my face in his hands and his face moved closer to mine. He was staring at my lips and I realized that he was going to kiss me. I stayed still and he was inches away when my phone started ringing.

Silently he let his hands fall from my face and leaned back on the seat, looking at the water. I was both thankful and upset at my phone for interrupting when it did. I flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Misaki... I NEED YOU!"

Sakura was sobbing on the other end and I was worried something was wrong. "What happened?"

"I need you... please..."

She broke down completely and couldn't say anything more so I told her I was on my way and hung up. Takumi was looking at me and I could tell he was disappointed so I said, "I'm sorry Takumi but Sakura needs me."

"It's alright Misa-chan, lets make our way back to the train."

I nodded and we set off for the station. It was very bad timing for that call. I know I could have gotten him to tell me more information. We boarded the train and my mind began to wander. And as much as I told myself I didn't want it, I was sad that I didn't get his kiss.

As if he could read my thoughts, Takumi bent down and lightly brushed his lips to my cheek. The he took my hand and exited the train. "I don't know what time I will be back tonight, so don't wait up for me. And be careful of your wrist. Don't do anything to injure it further."

"Okay Misa-chan. I will see you soon. Be careful."

I turned and started my walk to Sakura's apartment. I couldn't help but smile as I walked away from a real alien.

 **Sorry it took me a few days to get back to this story. I have been working a lot of hours from sun-tues and don't have much time to post. But I am back and I want to thank everyone who is still with me reading my chapters. I haven't decided what happened with Sakura yet so if anyone wants to throw me an idea that would be awesome. Poor Misa, if only she would voice her feelings! Let me know what you think and I hope to post again tomorrow! Love you guys!**


	8. Day 3: Sakura's turmoil

**Ok guys. Here is Sakura's side story. I hope that it doesn't sound too cheesy or predictable but I just love Sakura so I had to add her to get Misa's attention at some point! Oh what will tomorrow bring?! Let me know what you think lovelies!**

I knocked on the door in front of me and heart moaning from the interior of the apartment.. When the door wasn't opened, I checked the knob and felt it give under my fingers. I walked into the apartment and noticed Sakura in the fetal position on the couch. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

As I approached her and sat down next to her on the couch, she moved closer to me and threw her arms around my neck, sobbing even harder than before. What in the world could have caused this?

Stroking her hair, I gently asked her, "Sakura, what happened?" I heard her breath hitch between sobs and decided to wait until she was ready to talk before I spoke again. After what seemed like hours, she finally calmed enough to speak. "Misaki... I'm pregnant."

I had so may ideas running through my mind about what could have caused Sakura to break down like this. However, this revelation was not something that I was mentally prepared for. "What?! How?"

"Oh Misaki, don't be dense. You how how babies are made."

"Of course I do. But I didn't realize you were having a relationship with anyone, let alone being intimate."

"You know I have liked Kuuga-kun for a long time now. A month and a half ago, he agreed to finally go out on a dinner date with me. We went to a beautiful restaurant, he was the perfect gentleman."

"Okay, what happened next?"

"After dinner, we went for a walk by the water and he kissed me. It was such a sweet kiss that I fell even more in love with him Misaki. He asked if I wanted to come back to his home and I agreed."

"So he sweet talked you to get you in bed?"

"Misa, don't say it that way. We went back to his place and we talked for hours. He asked me all about myself. I was so happy that I had to kiss him again. So I did. He was so gentle. He didn't sweet talk me into anything I didn't want."

"So you were intimate and then what? He hasn't talked to you anymore? Did he even use protection Sakura?"

"Yes, but apparently it didn't work. He has been to see me every single day and we started going out three weeks ago. I found out yesterday that I was pregnant. I called Kuuga and he came here."

"Why are you so depressed then?"

"Oh Misaki, I told him about the baby and he flipped."

"Did he hit you or hurt you in any way? I will kill the bastard."

"No it's not like that. He wants me to get an abortion. He said he was going to make the arrangements. He said we are too young for children and that it would cause problems with his career."

"How can he make that decision by himself? It is your body and a babies life."

"He stomped out of the apartment yesterday afternoon and I haven't heard from him since. I have tried calling an texting him but he hasn't answered. I don't want to have an abortion but I do agree that we are too young for kids."

"Let me see your phone."

Sakura handed me her phone and I pulled up text messaging and clicked on Kuuga's name. I text 'This is Misaki, get to Sakura's apartment NOW or I will find you and wring your scrawny neck'. I clicked send and immediately heard a noise outside the apartment door.

"Misaki, that is Kuuga's message tone. I think he is at the door."

I stood up and crossed the room to the front door. I turned the knob and wrenched the door open. In front of me stood Kuuga. He looked like he hadn't showered or slept in days. His eyes were puffy and he was slightly leaning to one side. I stepped to the side so he could enter. He took a step, tripped and landed on his face at my feet.

"KUUGA... ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sakura had leapt off the couch and reached Kuuga in seconds.

" 'm fine, just tripped..."

His words were slurred and he had not yet gotten up off the floor. I asked, "Kuuga, are you drunk?"

"Yup, sure am."

Sakura looked at him and frowned. "Why are you drunk? And why haven't you answered any of my calls? I have been so worried about you."

"I needed time to think. I didn't know how to feel when you told me you were pregnant. How can we have a kid when we are still basically kids ourselves?"

Kuuga looked at the floor and then pushed himself to his feet. He was still unsteady but he managed to make it to the couch and sit down. Sakura followed him and I stayed where I was. I didn't want to intrude.

"Sakura, I said horrible things to you. I am so sorry. I was not prepared to deal with reality and I thought maybe I could just wish it away. I know better now."

"I was so scared that you had been hurt. I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you. But I needed to think about what I want for the future. I know one thing for sure and that is, I want to be with you. I was listening to you talk to Misaki about keeping the baby. I still don't think we are old enough. We could let the baby be adopted out so that someone who really wants a baby can be happy."

I could tell that Kuuga meant what he was saying and they both had forgotten that I was in the room. The front door was still open so I quietly exited the room and shut the door behind me. It was late so I made my way back to Takumi's apartment so that I could get some sleep.

As I entered the apartment, a light flickered on and Takumi was sitting in an armchair looking at me with his mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"Hello Misa-chan. Is everything alright with Sakura?"

"She has some stuff to work through, but for now she is okay and calmed down. I told you not to wait up for me."

"I know but I wanted to make sure that you got home okay. Can't I worry about my Misa-chan?"

"Oh shut up you idiot. I am tired, I am going to bed."

Takumi stood up and grabbed my arm as I was walking past him. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I pushed him away and he said, "Sweet dreams Misa."

"Goodnight you alien."


	9. Day 4

**Okay, I decided to change after all and I stopped italicizing Takumi's dialogue. I will not be going back to change it in previous chapters but from now on it will be changed. Let me know what you think about my dear sweet Takumi and the wonderful Misa! Looking forward to posting again soon!**

Waking up to knocking isn't my favorite thing in the world. I stay busy all the time but my main flaw is that I am not a morning person. By the third set of knocks, I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone.

"What do you want Takumi? I am trying to sleep."

"Hey can I come in for a minute?"

"Sure, come on in."

I sat up as the door opened and Takumi walked in with a breakfast tray balanced on his uninjured hand. "I thought you might like some breakfast. I wanted you to be able to eat it while it was still hot."

"That was nice of you. It could have waited until I was awake, but this is a nice surprise. Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope, I wanted to bring you yours first."

"Well how about you take that back in the other room and we can eat together. I will be in there as soon as I freshen up."

Takumi nodded and left the room, closing the door as he went. I sighed inwardly and got out of bed to start my day. After I was relieved and dressed, I left my room to join Takumi. He was sitting at the table munching on a piece of toast and reading a book that was lying open in front of him.

I sat down in front of my plate and thanked him for the meal. Once I started eating, I realized that I had not eaten dinner the night before. My stomach was happy as the food hit my tongue. The flavor was amazing and I couldn't help but let a sigh of pleasure pass my lips.

"Mmm, Takumi this is delicious. Thank you. I was starving and didn't even realize."

"I figured you hadn't eaten dinner so I wanted to make sure you had a filling breakfast. We are going out and I wanted you to have extra strength."

"Where are we going?"

"To the festival downtown. It is this afternoon and we both need a break. So will you go with me?"

"Okay. What time are we leaving?"

"We should leave in about three hours. That will give you plenty of time to get ready. I bought you a yukata."

Takumi pulled out a box from under the table and handed it to me. I opened the lid and gasped at the garment before me. The yukata was an almost navy blue material with sky blue and white clouds that were outlined in a baby soft pink. There was a matching pink obi as well.

"Takumi, it's beautiful but you shouldn't have wasted your money on this."

"I did not waste anything. You will look lovely in this and it just isn't a festival if you don't wear a yukata."

"Well, thank you. I think I am going to take a long bath and read a book until time to get ready. Thank you again for breakfast."

Takumi picked up his plate and set it in the sink. He took his book from the table and laid down on the couch to read. He was smiling and I couldn't help but stare. He really was an alien after all. I picked up my empty plate and deposited it in the sink with the other one before I left the room. I closed the door to the bedroom and began to strip off my clothes. In the bathroom, I ran water in the tub as I pulled my hair up out of the way. I went and grabbed the book off the nightstand and settled in to relax.

Some time later, I was pruny and the water had turned cold. I got ou of the bath and began getting ready. I brushed my hair and took a pin from the counter to pin it back on one side. Satisfied with the results, I made my way to the bedroom. I had previously set the yukata box on the bed. I lifted it out of the box and held the material to my skin. The silky feeling of the yukata was luxurious. I dressed and knotted the obi in place.

I looked in the mirror once more and was shocked. I wasn't a girlie girl, so I hardly ever dressed up. Takumi was going to be a pest and try to always dress me up now. Before leaving the room, I decided I would brush my teeth. I never wore makeup, but at least I would have fresh breath. Once satisfied that I was ready, I opened the door to my room.

I stepped into the living space and my eyes found Takumi, he was standing in the kitchen with his back to me, drinking a glass of water. He was wearing a yukata that was the same shade as mine but it was solid with no pattern. I cleared my throat and he turned to face me. I saw his eyes widen and I couldn't help but blush. He ran a hand through his usually messy hair and said, "You look stunning. I knew it would be perfect on you." I thanked him and we both stepped into our sandals as we readied to leave.

We walked out into the hall and Takumi locked the door. He hooked his arm in my own and lead me down the hall. He was being so sweet that it was hard for me to think straight. Had I been my normal self, he would not be holding my arm and I would not feel like a silly lovesick puppy.

We made our way down the street and many people looked our way. I was not used to attention like this so it was embarrassing. Takumi patted my arm with his other hand to try and calm my nerves. My mind was wondering how I went from taking care of a hurt Takumi to Takumi taking me to a festival. I looked at the brace on his hand and wished that it wasn't there. This drew my attention to thoughts of Takumi going to the doctor for extra tests.

He still hadn't told me what exactly the doctor had said. So, making up my mind, I decided to try again to get that valuable information out of him. Takumi would tell me what was wrong, no matter what. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. He would never know what hit him.


	10. Day 4 continued

We arrived at the festival still arm in arm. There were lots of people around and the afternoon sun was rather hot. We walked in silence as we scanned the shops. I didn't see anything that was really interesting, so I just followed Takumi's lead. We slowly made it down a long line of booths that sold knick knacks and food as well as game booths with small prizes. We took our time as we silently enjoyed each others company.

As we neared the end of the row, we kept walking into a garden surrounding a small pond. I saw a bench and sat down; Takumi following after me. We were alone in this place and it was very peaceful. I took the opportunity to say, "Thank you for bringing me to the festival. I am having a very nice time."

"You are welcome Misa-chan. I am glad you came with me. I honestly thought you would make an excuse not to join me."

"Well, you bought me a yukata to wear for it, so I would have felt bad turning you down."

"Is that the only reason you came?"

"No, but it was a large factor."

"What is the rest of the reason you came with me then Misa-chan?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright, you have my attention, so ask away."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Well, as you tell me all the time, I am a perverted outer space alien. But you already knew that."

"Be serious for once. What is wrong with you physically? Why did your doctor do more testing?"

"Is that what has been worrying my Misa-chan so much? I told you that it is just precaution. He just wanted to check some things. It is nothing serious."

"But you didn't tell me what he was checking. For all I know, he could have found out that you have an incurable disease and you might be living your last few days in this world."

"Oh Misa, don't be silly. I wouldn't leave you like that."

Takumi had put his arm around my shoulder. This revelation had caused my cheeks to burn and so I turned my face away. I did not want him to see my blush because he would just make fun of me. He shifted his arm off my shoulder and in seconds he was kneeling in front of me. I looked back to him and he smiled with an ever so gentle look in his eye.

"Misaki, if there was ever a reason for me to be worried about my health, I would tell you. Being a perverted alien, (I laughed at this) I know when to joke and when to be serious. Besides, I want to be with Misa-chan forever."

At his last remark, I flicked him on the forehead. He lost his balance and fell backwards into a sitting position. He smiled up at me and winked. He really was an alien, but at least his issues aren't life threatening. I sighed with relief.

"Don't be an idiot saying such things. You never know what tomorrow will bring, so how can you speak about forever?"

The sun had started to sink behind the horizon and the last few rays of golden light began to leave the sky. Purple hues were replacing daylight with the coolness of the evening. Takumi stood up and brushed himself off. Walking toward the water, I heard him mumble something indecipherable and so I stood up and walked up beside him. His gaze was scanning the pond, but his eyes were far away. He was looking at something that could be seen only by him.

"Takumi, is something the matter?"

He smiled as he looked down at me and said, "No nothing at all. I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking, if you don't mind me asking?"

"If I tell you..."

"If you tell me?"

"Well, are you sure you want to know?"

"I do. I want to know what you are thinking."

"Okay, I was thinking... I love you."

I couldn't help but gasp at what I had just heard. Love me? He doesn't really know me enough to love me. I mean, love me? I pick on him, say mean things and call him an alien. And he loves me? I didn't know what to say or if I could even speak. I was spared the decision when he spoke again.

"Misaki, I know what is going through your mind. You are wondering why I think I love you. The thing is, I don't just think, I know I do. I love everything about you, even when you are mad at me."

"But, love? How can you love me when we are still so young?"

"Age is only a number. I don't care if you are 18, 40 or 90, I will still love you."

"Don't say things with such certainty. You may find someone tomorrow who you can love more than me."

"Never."

Takumi took my hand and placed it on his heart. He looked at me with those dazzling emerald eyes that showed so much emotion. It was washing away any doubt in my mind. The night had taken over and in the dim light of the festival, I could see Takumi shift closer. As he leaned toward me, my heart began to race. He brushed his lips to mine ever so slightly. My hand was still on his chest, covering is heart, and I could feel it jump. As if they were completely separated from my body, my arms moved to circle Takumi's neck.

I stood up on my toes and kissed him back, feather light as he had done before. I didn't let myself get embarrassed, and instead chose to be bold. I touched my lips to his again, but this time, I laced my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. The night sky lit up with fireworks as the festival began to come to an end.

But my mind began to signal a new beginning. Takumi had side stepped my inquisition once again. However, in this moment, I was so happy to be with him that I let the madness leave my mind. "Takumi, let's go home. I am tired and I have some thinking to do."

"As you wish my princess."

"Thank you... alien."

 **Oh Takumi, how amazing a guy you are. So, what do you think will happen tomorrow? Leave some reviews and let me know how you think the story is shaping up. Only a few more days left until Takumi goes back to the doctor for his original visit! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. I love seeing all of them!**


	11. Day 5

**A/N- I just wanted to let everyone know, I have been working my way back through to fix spelling errors. I don't always get a chance to proof what I type up before I post because I have been trying to get them out before work. My keyboard is stupid so sometimes it doesn't let me hurry or it really messes me up. But I do try to fix it so if it is bad, wait for a day or 2 and then go back and read again. Also, I won't be taking any more suggestions for this story because I have finished writing it and I will be typing and posting it each morning until it is done.**

It was 9:45 and I had just woken up. I had slept fitfully because my brain kept replaying last nights confession over and over in my mind. Takumi had told me that he loved me. I have known for a long time that he had feelings for me, but I didn't realize how strong they were.

I sat up and glanced around the room. I had only been here for 4 nights but this room was already familiar to me. This bed was soft and welcoming. The shower was amazing. The decor was items and colors that I would pick for myself.

I could see myself living here and that made me nervous. This was not my room, nor my apartment, and yet I feel as if I belong here. But, I am here to take care of Takumi only. It doesn't seem like I help him much though.

When Takumi is around, it seems like he does more for my benefit than I do for his. Maybe my lack of caring more for his medical issues is the reason that he had anomalous readings in his testing. I am a failure when it comes to being a nurse. My mom would be disappointed if she knew.

But now that Takumi has told me his true feelings, it is even harder for me to not be embarrassed around him. Taking care of him isn't easy. But it also seems like he wants the company more than the physical help. Maybe I should just tell him some of this and get it off my chest.

I decided that I had lazed in bed long enough so I got up and dressed for the day. Since it was already later in the morning, I knew Takumi would be up and wide awake. I entered the living room to silence. I gazed around the room and noticed Takumi's bedroom door was still shut.

Maybe he was in the shower. I walked to the door and listened. I did not hear water. Instead I hear the sound of Takumi's voice.

"Yes, I know that I should tell her. She is worried enough as it is though. I don't want to put more stress on her shoulders."

He paused as he listened to someone on the other end and then continued. "I understand that, but how can I tell her that? She will be mad that I didn't tell her sooner." Another silence ensued and I heard nothing but a few 'uh huh's' and 'mhmm's' for what seemed like forever. Finally his voice broke the silence again.

"So that is the results? It's as I figured. I could tell all along but I was hoping that the news would be different."

*silence*

"That soon? I can't just wait for a few more days?"

*silence*

"I understand. Do we need to meet up to take care of it how?"

*silence*

"Well I am sure I can manage. I wish I could last for 2 more days before I have to break the news to her. She will be so mad that I lied."

*silence*

"Well when I am gone, I hope she can understand."

I was so shocked by all that I had just heard, that I couldn't listen to anymore. Takumi was dying. And he had lied to me and told me he was fine. He confessed his love to me. He made me believe for just one second, that maybe he and I, could be something to each other. My brain could not contain all this information anymore and I could feel it slowly seep from my eyes. How could I fall for someone who would leave me just like every other man in my life?

Wait... fall for? Have I really fallen for him? For a long time now, he has kept my secret about me being a maid. He has helped me get rid of the Ayuzawa school when I had to get to work and he also makes sure the three idiots don't go overboard. He even helps in the kitchen at Maid Latte when we are short handed.

Takumi does so many things to make sure that I am happy. And what do I give him in return? I yell at him and make snide comments to him. I've even punched him a few times. Instead of walking away and finding someone different, he goes out of his way to follow me, make me smile and even make me mad.

He even jumped off the roof of the damn school because he wanted to help me keep my secret. Instead of repaying him with kindness, I am hateful. Now, he finds out he is dying and his concern is that he lied to me and he is leaving me. How selfless. Well I am not going to let it end that way. I am going to make the time he has left the best of his life.

I went and changed into one of the few dresses that I own. I am going to take Takumi on a date and make him the happiest he has ever been. I went back into the living room after I was done changing. Takumi was munching on a piece of toast.

"Hey Takumi? Let's go have lunch nd then see a movie. Then we could go to the arcade and even get dessert after. Something we can share perhaps? Then we could come back here and maybe play some chess."

Takumi was staring at me with a confused look on his face and he looked like he wanted to say something. He shook away the shock of my words and a smile crept to his face. "Aww, Misa-chan wants to go on an all day date with me? I would love to spend the day with you."

"Great, how about we go? This is going to be a day you will never forget... as long as you live."

Takumi looked at me as I said those words and a crinkle formed in his usually need facade. As quickly as his smile had faltered, it was put right back in place. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the door. We made our way out for the day and I made sure to keep my mind focused on Takumi's happiness.


	12. Day 5 continued

**Just a quick note. I have contacted support twice now about my reviews and pm's and they say that fixed it both times and it updated but went back to not showing them again. I am getting the emails so I am trying to keep up with them but I am not able to reply to all of them for the time being. But, I promise I am seeing them and enjoying every one!**

Normally, holding hands with Takumi would be embarrassing, but today I was not going to let anything get to me. Takumi was smiling and swinging our arms slightly as we walked. "So Misa-chan, where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Actually, how about you pick. I want to eat at your favorite place. If you only had one more meal that you could eat, where would it be from?"

"Hmm, well actually, I would want Misa-chan to make me my very last meal. Then I could die happy."

I hadn't expected such a silly answer about what he wanted to eat. Takumi knows that I can't cook and yet he would want to eat my food last. Doesn't he know it would just kill him faster? "Okay, well then what would you want for your second to last meal? Anywhere you want."

"I don't really care all that much as long as I am with you."

Shaking my head, I sighed. He was not going to choose so I took off at a faster pace to find a decent food cafe. We walked down the sidewalk and I noticed a small sign for a tiny cafe called 'Hole in the Wall'. I decided to see what this place had to offer. It literally felt like it's name. There were only four tables that could seat two people and you could see the open kitchen only 10-15 steps away.

One man was at a stove and smiled to us as we walked in. The man looked to be English or American and he waved his hand at the tables as a sign for us to seat ourselves. On the table was a small menu with 2 appetizers and 6 entrees and the entire menu was in English. I took an English class at school but it was my worst subject. Takumi looked at me and began to read from the menu.

"The appetizers are fried pickles with a side of ranch dressing or a bloomin' onion with a tangy southwest sauce. The entrees they have include; chicken alfredo pasta with Texas toast, chicken tenders and french fries, chili with cornbread, chicken-n-dumplings, roast and potatoes or steak and mushrooms. Also, each meal comes with a salad and rolls."

"Takumi, I don't know what any of those are. Let's go somewhere else."

"How about I order for you?"

"Alright. If I don't like it though, you have to promise to eat it so that it doesn't go to waste."

"Deal."

Takumi looked at the man and in perfect English, rattled off what he wanted from the menu. The man gave him a thumbs up and got to work cooking. He told us over his shoulder, "There are drinks over on this little cart. Help yourselves."

Takumi stood and got drinks before making his way back to the table. There were two glasses of a yellow liquid that smelled citrus-y. I looked up with a questioning glance at Takumi. "It is lemonade. It is sweet and tart at the same time. It is good." I took a sip and was shocked by the taste. Usually I only drink tea or water. The lemonade wasn't unpleasant but was very different from what I was used to. Takumi smiled broadly and moved his leg so that it was barely touching mine. A blush crept into my cheeks but I ignored it.

"So what did you order?"

"Well I got you the chicken pasta and I ordered steak and mushrooms. I figured you can try them both."

"I have had steak and mushrooms before, I think."

"Maybe so, but probably not like this. This is American flavored cuisine and it is cooked and seasoned differently."

"How do you know so much about it?"

"I grew up in England and a few times when I was younger, I visited America with my father before he passed away."

"Oh, well that sounds amazing."

The food was brought to our table and it smelled and looked wonderful. In my best English accent, I said, "Thank you sir." He nodded and went back to his stove. I took a bite and instantly decided that I liked this dish. Takumi sliced off a small piece of meat and pushed the fork to my lips. I took the bite from his fork and savored the juicy meat that just melted in my mouth. Takumi smiled and licked his fork that had just been in my mouth. What an alien.

I rolled my eyes at him as we sat in silence and occasionally shared a bite of each others meals. When we finished, Takumi pulled out his wallet and placed a couple of bills on the table. The man gave him a finger salute and we left the restaurant. I decided that some day I would come back to this place.

Our day passed by in a blur as we enjoyed each others company and did all the things that I had suggested only a few hours earlier. The sun was making its way down to the ground as we left the arcade. I was carrying a stuffed panda that Takumi had won for me. He reached his arm over and around my shoulder as we walked with no destination in mind. He leaned over and kissed my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and I blushed. "Don't do that you pervert."

Takumi just smiled and we kept walking. We found ourselves at the gate to an old shrine and walked along a stone path that lead us to a brook that went behind the shrine and down a hill. We sat in the grass beside the water and I couldn't help but look into Takumi's emerald green eyes that were staring back at me.

He leaned over to me and laid his head on my shoulder. His golden locks brushed my face and the soft touch made me shiver. Takumi lifted his head slightly and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Thank you for today Misa-chan. I will remember this day forever."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I didn't give myself time to think about what I was doing and as he smiled, I leaned over and kissed him fully on his soft lips. His eyebrows shot up but he sank into the kiss that I hoped would tell him all the feelings that I could not say aloud. Our lips broke apart too soon and there were so many emotions that were left unsaid. But for now, we enjoyed just the two of us.


	13. Day 6

After another night of restless sleep, I finally decided that enough was enough. It was still like 4 o'clock in the morning and I could not stand it anymore. I climbed out of bed and made my way into the living room. Takumi was still asleep as I silently entered his bedroom.

As silently and gently as I could, I slid between the sheets next to the blonde alien. He moved slightly and I held my breath in hopes of not waking him. He sighed in his sleep and rolled toward me. One of his arms laid over my stomach and he unconsciously snuggled up to me. Within minutes I was asleep.

My mind was groggy as I began to wake up. I was warm and comfortable but I couldn't figure out why I had woken up. I could hear something beside me so I slowly lifted one lid and was face to face with beautiful emerald eyes. "Good morning Misa-chan."

Mentally I slapped myself. What in the hell had I been thinking crawling into bed with Takumi? His arms were around me and I was hugged into his chest. I wanted to be embarrassed, however, I was too comfortable to care.

"Good morning to you too alien."

"So... what brings you to my bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"It looked like you slept just fine to me."

"Must be because you are so hot."

"You think I am hot do you Misa-chan?"

"Temperature hot. I was cold."

"Oh is that all?"

"No. I wanted your body."

At that statement, Takumi's jaw dropped and he said nothing else. I started laughing and he looked at me quizzically. He shifted slightly to where he was hovering just above me and I got quiet. His breath was warm on my face and his voice was quiet.

"Misa-chan shouldn't play with my emotions or I might have to teach her a lesson she will never forget."

He looked me in the eyes before planting a kiss on the side of my neck. My eyes closed on their own and I couldn't stifle a sigh that escaped my lips. I felt Takumi shift and lift himself up off the bed.

He walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door. I took my chance to escape and quickly made it back to my own room. My skin was on fire and my mind was still addled with the scent of Takumi. I took a cold shower to cool off my lustful thoughts.

What was I doing? What was I thinking? I couldn't let him use his energy in such an obscene manner. He was dying and I needed to keep him from getting too worked up. I took my time drying my hair and getting dressed. When I finally came out of the room, Takumi was no where to be found. There was a note on the kitchen island. It read,

Misa,

Sorry I have to leave so suddenly but there is something that I have to do before I lose the chance. Waking up this morning with you in my arms has made me realize that if I don't do this now, I never will. I will be back tonight. Please go visit with your family while I am away and I will see you later this evening.

Love,

Takumi

My mind was racing. What did he have to do so suddenly? If he didn't do it now, he never would? Did that mean he had even less time than I originally thought? I had to go and see my mom.

Once I was at home, my mom gathered me into a hug. On my way home, without realizing, I had started crying. Mom held me and stroked my hair like she used to when I was younger. "What's wrong Misa? Did something happen between you and Takumi?"

"Oh mom, I think Takumi is dying and I don't know what to do." I told mom everything that had been happening the last few days. I told her about the doctor visit and the phone call that I had overheard. I even told her about this morning and how after he said what he did, he left so suddenly.

Mom had been quietly listening to my story and patting my hand. Once I was finished with my story she said, "Misa honey, don't jump to conclusions. You don't know the whole story so you shouldn't worry so much. Maybe there is a good explanation for it all."

"But mom, how could it be wrong. I told you everything. It just sounds so hopeless. Mom... I think that... I think that I might... might actually... love him. But what if I do and then he leaves me just like dad did to you?"

"Misa, your father left, he didn't die. But I guess the pain does feel the same. However, I would never have changed a day with your father, because I received 2 beautiful young women from our time together. You have to decide, is it worth it?"

I didn't know how to respond. Did I want to be there for him even if he left me so soon? Would I be able to handle it when he was gone? There were so many questions. Mom gave me a hug and told me to go get some rest. I didn't know how I was going to do that, but decided that I would try. I laid in my bed mulling over so many questions when Suzuna knocked on my door.

"Hey sis, mom said you were home. Want to talk?"

"Sure, how have you been?"

"Oh same old. So you love Takumi huh?"

"Uh... Um, I think so."

"About time you admitted it. I have seen it forever."

"I don't know what to do Suzu. What if he leaves me too?"

"If he dies then it is his time. But wouldn't you rather make a few memories while you have the chance?"

I smiled at my sister. She really was so levelheaded. She always knew exactly what to say. I was older but she was the one always giving me the advice. I hugged her and thanked her for her encouraging words. She left the room to go find some food. Some things would never change.

I now knew what I needed to do about Takumi. I told mom and Suzuna goodbye and made my way back to Takumi's apartment. Emotionally it had been an exhausting day so I decided that sleep would be a welcomed distraction.

As I drifted to sleep, my mind was filled with thoughts of blazing emerald eyes.


	14. Day 7

**Okay guys, we are on day 7! I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think. Love every review, follow and favorite! THANK YOU!**

* * *

I awoke to an arm draped across my stomach. Takumi was laying on his side with his head turned to face me. He looked so peaceful that I couldn't help but just stare at him. He shifted and I noticed that he was not wearing his wrist brace.

I moved his arm and sat up. He stirred and opened his eyes. "So you decided to sleep in my bed again did you? Is it going to become a habit?" I looked at him and he just smirked.

"Takumi, we need to talk. First let me ask you, where is your wrist brace?"

His eyes went to his wrist and then came back up to meet my gaze. "I do not need it anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Because the doctor used someone else's chart and did another test to confirm that my wrist was fine. It was sore the first few days but it was not sprained like he had originally thought."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me sooner? If that was the case, why were you still wearing it?"

"I kept it on because I didn't want you to leave me and go back home yet."

"So you lied to me about it? What else have you lied to me about Takumi?"

I had stood up and was pacing the room. "Tell me, what about the phone call the other morning? What did you mean when you said 'when I'm gone'?"

"My phone call? You heard my phone call? Is that the reason you asked me to go on that date?"

"Takumi... are you dying?"

"What?! No, why would you think that?"

"Hmm, let me see. You go to the doctor for extra testing over anomalous readings. You won't give me information. You constantly tell me not to worry, but it makes me worry all the more. Then I hear you on the phone talking about how you lied to me and then said that you would be gone."

"So you thought I was dying and what...?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to lose you after I finally realized I love you."

Takumi looked up at me startled by my words. "Wait... you love me?"

"Yes you idiot."

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran from the room. Slipping my shoes on, I left the apartment. I wanted to go home and cry. When I made it home, mom and Suzuna were both gone so I went to my room, threw myself on the bed and cried into my pillow.

Takumi wasn't going to die. I was so relieved that the tears would not stop. But he had lied to me. Why would he do something so stupid? He knows how hard it is for me to trust. What else had he lied to me about? I decided that today was the last time I would ever trust a man again. How was I stupid enough to fall in love with a liar? I just wanted today to end so I could go back to school and back to work. I needed my life back to normal.

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up by the sound of knocking on my window. I rolled my eyes because only one person would be at my window instead of the front door. I did not want to see him, however.

I stood up and stretched out the kinks I had acquired during my restless sleep. I made my way to the kitchen to get something to eat. I heard the knocking from my room again but ignored it. I grabbed a banana and pulled back the peel. As I started to take a bite, there was a knock at the front door. He had to have given up on the bedroom window to try a more direct approach. I hastily ate the banana and decided to take a shower.

The hot water felt amazing on my stress worn shoulders. I could hear pounding now as he tried to get me to open the door. I was not ready to face him so I reached out and turned on the radio. Why did men have to be so stupid? You put your faith in them and then they lie to you. You find out about the lie and they would try and talk their way out of it. Some things can't be talked away.

I was so focused on my thoughts and the spray of the water, mixed with the sound of the music, that I did not realize that there was now a draft in the bathroom. I glanced to the door in time to see Takumi barge in and grab me around my midsection, pinning my arms to my sides. His eyes were wild with rage and I was taken aback.

He growled low in his throat as he crushed his lips to mine. For a moment, I forgot that I was mad, upset, hurt and naked. I kissed him back with fervor. As suddenly as the kiss started, it stopped. He looked down at me with those eyes and said, "How dare you tell me you love me, accuse me of being a horrible liar, walk out on me and then ignore me?"

"Uhh Takumi, give me a towel, you are getting wet."

"Ayuzawa Misaki, I asked you a question."

"What do you expect? You did lie to me."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes you idiot, I love you. But I also cannot trust you anymore. Now give me a towel."

He turned slightly and released me to grab the towel and drape it around me. Then he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom and threw me on the bed. All he said was, "Talk".

"What do you expect me to say?"

"Tell me you love me."

"Damn-it Takumi, I love you okay? But I don't know if I can be with someone that will lie to me like you have been doing. I had to deal with men lying to me my whole life. I thought you were different but you proved me wrong."

"Can I tell you a story now?"

"WHAT? You wanna tell me a story? Are you an idiot?"

"As far as you tell me I am. So shut up now and listen."

I have never heard Takumi be so rude with anyone. Normally he is quiet and laid back; nothing seems to phase him. So for him to yell and talk to me this way was just shocking.

"Ayuzawa, you are so frustrating. You keep me at arms length, always telling me I am an idiot or pervert or alien. But I have only ever just wanted to spend time with you. I try to always be there when you needed me, yet you don't ask for my help.

"That day on the rooftop last week, you finally asked something of me. So I literally jumped at the chance. I would do anything for you. I didn't know right away that I wasn't hurt as badly as I thought.

"I had debated on telling you but, for once, I had your attention. I was not ready to give that up. Misaki, you drive me crazy. And then you ask me on a date. And you have ended up in my bed twice now.

"I have tried to be a gentleman but you drive me insane just being near you. But then you run away from me and you don't let me explain anything. So let me tell you something.

"I will be leaving. I will be gone for awhile and it is not something I can control. I should have told you long ago. I had planned on telling you this two days ago but I didn't want to ruin our date.

"I told you that I grew up mostly in England right?"

I nodded in response because I did not think that my voice would work. I pulled the towel tighter around myself and I watched as Takumi nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"What I didn't tell you was that I am a bastard child. My mother was from a wealthy family in England and she fell in love with my father, who was a Japanese butler. I was not allowed to take her family name, or to be associated with them.

"Recently my half brother has been taken ill and they have no one to pass the head of the family position to. I am being forced into that role. I will have to go live in England for awhile. I never meant to keep any of this from you.

"I never expected that you could even care for me. I was going to leave and let you live your life. But today, I heard three words that changed my life forever. Can you guess what those words were Misaki?"

I shook my head no and looked down to the floor. I wasn't sure what to think after all of this information. I had been trying for a week to get him to open up to me and when he finally does, I am speechless. He moved close to me and lifted my chin until I was looking into his eyes.

"Those beautiful three words, Misaki, were 'I love you'. Now that I know how you truly feel, I can't just leave without telling you everything. Misaki, you are the only person I have ever told about this. I want to be with you forever, but that would mean that we will have a hard road ahead of us. You have to decide for yourself, what you want to do. I will do anything for you."

He leaned down and softly kissed my forehead before turning away. With his back to me he said, "I am going home now. Decide what you want Misa. I leave in the morning. If you don't come before I am gone, I will know your answer."

With that statement, he walked out the door and never looked back. My brain was slowly working through all the information that was just thrown at me. Takumi, bastard child, didn't trust anyone. Just like I couldn't trust. I had always thought he was indifferent to the outside world but reality it was just eating him up inside. Today, I witnessed every emotion that he had bottled up for such a long time. Could I get over being lied to?

As much as I hated to admit it, I don't want my time with Takumi to end. He treated me like a special object that, if ever lost, it would kill you inside forever. What was I going to do?


	15. Day 7 continued

**Guys, I know this chapter is short but I wanted to give a little suspense before finishing off day 7. I could have put these together and it would have been fine but, you know me... Gotta build whatever suspense I can! I hope that you have enjoyed my FF and hope to see you again reading my next ones as well. There is definitely more Maid Sama in my future!**

* * *

I managed to finally get dressed and throw away any doubts that were lingering in my mind. I did want to be with Takumi. I loved him even though I told myself that it was foolish. I left my house and slowly made my way to Takumi's apartment. I decided that I needed to tell him just how I felt. I had never been very good about expressing my feelings so this was going to be hard for me.

I made it to his apartment as the sun was setting on the day. I knocked on the door and waited. I didn't hear anything inside, so I used my key and let myself in. I called out to Takumi but was met with silence. For the third time this week, I picked up a note from the counter. My eyes began to swim as I read the letters. All it said was, 'Wait for me- T'. I broke down.

Sometime later, I rose from my spot on the floor and made my way to Takumi's room. I crawled into his bed and cried myself to sleep.

A sound woke me from my deep sleep. I opened my eyes and looked around, searching for the noise. Next to me, sound asleep, was Takumi. He had a pained expression that was causing his brows to furrow. I moved slowly as to not wake him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Takumi's eyes popped open and a look of relief washed over his face. He ran a hand through his blonde locks and down over his face. I reached up to touch his cheek and he gathered me into his arms. I could feel him shaking slightly so I pushed away to look at him.

There were tears clouding those beautiful emerald orbs. I had never seen Takumi cry. "Whats wrong Takumi?" He pulled me back to him and buried his face into my neck. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I was dreaming. In my dream, I was waiting for you to come to me, but you never came. I left for England to deal with my fate. It broke my heart to know that you didn't want to be with me, but I wanted you to be happy so I left and abided your wish. I was hoping that it was a dream and that I would wake up and everything would be different. Then you woke me from that nightmare and I was just overcome with joy."

"Well there are many things that we need to discuss to make this work, but as long as there are no more secrets or lies, I will be here with you."

"I have to leave soon for my flight to England. I can't ask that you go with me because you have school and work, but I do have a request."

"Nothing perverted I hope."

"Nothing perverted. But I would like to know if, when I come back, if you would move in with me. I will have to go back and forth for a while. So while I am in Japan, I would like to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Let me think about it. I am still trying to process everything that has happened this week. There are so many things that I need to come to terms with. I just need some time to sit down and think."

"Fair enough, but know this. I will be calling you frequently. You will get sick of me, even when I am not in this country. Now that I have you, I am never letting you go."

"Fair enough Usui, but know this, I plan on keeping your heart with me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
